


Fruit

by Excelsia



Category: VIXX
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, High School AU, LeoHyuk, M/M, luck, taekhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excelsia/pseuds/Excelsia
Summary: In which Taekwoon attempts to impress his crush and it goes exactly the way you think it will





	Fruit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amaelamin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/gifts).



> I just realized it's been nearly exactly one year since I last wrote/uploaded anything lol. I wrote this because the owner at my work offered us orange slices yesterday and the most ridiculous image popped up in my head and I had to write it out. Since it's leohyuk and Helen's birthday is in a couple days, I thought might as well publish this in her honor :'D (I can't guarantee I'll be doing this every year though LOL.)
> 
> For anyone reading, this was super fun to write and I hope it can make you laugh a bit! :3

Taekwoon stared, his mouth hanging open, as Hakyeon gave his explanation. It was like being in class except he cared more about this subject than any of the others. Well, except maybe music.

“--and bite into the apple, just so--” Hakyeon brought the deep red apple to his lips, the slow opening of his mouth somehow inviting, and sunk his teeth into the skin. A chunk of the apple came off with a crisp snap, Hakyeon’s head tilting back just slightly and his eyes flashing a look to Taekwoon right before he began to chew. It was like watching Hakyeon during one of his dance recitals. Taekwoon almost felt the need to applaud.

He blinked, processing it. “And then...”

“He’ll be eating out of the palm of your hand,” said Hakyeon, chewing normally now.

“So then I feed the apple to him too?”

“I--no, Taekwoon--it’s an exp--nevermind, you’ll do great.”

~~~  
**After school that day:**

“ _HAKYEON_.” The voice rang shrill and panicked through the auditorium, echoing off the walls. The attention wouldn’t have bothered Hakyeon anyway, but since it was just Hongbin and himself getting a head start on set decorations today, there wasn’t much of an audience. Thank god.

Taekwoon scurried downstage, the faux silk robe billowing behind him, and particles from the fluffed hem and sleeve cuffs floating off and around him. Hakyeon almost thought to himself that the sight of it was comical, but then he remembered that the entire man was comical.

“IT WENT _HORRIBLY_ ,” Taekwoon complained, and then he dropped to the floor dramatically at the end of the stage, his arm hanging limply off the edge.

Hakyeon barely looked up at him, instead continuing to mix paint for the starry night backdrop he and Hongbin were working on.

“There, there,” he said. “Tell Cha Cha what happened.”

“Too scared to ask, too nosy to leave,” Hongbin muttered to himself, adding some brush strokes to the star he was working on.

“He laughed at me, Hakyeon.” Then, as if written in a script, Taekwoon sat up and looked over at Hakyeon, waiting a beat before repeating himself. “ _Laughed at me_.”

Hakyeon had to give it to him. There was a reason Taekwoon did so well in theatre club despite just joining it recently.

“Did you follow my advice?” Hakyeon asked.

“Yes! And I was great! ...at least I think I was…” Taekwoon slumped over (more than usual), picking at the feathery fluff on the sleeves of the robe.

“Stop that, we don’t have a budget to replace it if you ruin it--okay, just give me a play-by-play of what went down.”

Taekwoon took a heaving breath and sighed, leaning his head back in resignation.

“Okay. So I saw him at lunch today, and I had everything ready, just like you said. I even brought an extra apple in case I needed to hand-feed it to him too--”

“That’s not what--nevermind, go on.”

“So I sat at our group’s table, not too close to him, but not too far, just like you said--”

Hongbin hastily set down his paintbrush and reached for his pocket. “I better open Twitter now if I’m gonna catch all this.”

“And then I waited for the right moment, and it finally came…”

~~~  
**Earlier that day:**

“Hyuk.”

Sanghyuk was slurping up cafeteria spaghetti noodles when Wonsik leaned over to whisper to him.

“Mm?”

“I think Taekwoon’s making eyes at you.”

“What?”

“Taekwoon. He’s been staring at you like that since he sat down.”

“I thought he was having an allergic reaction.”

“...you know, you might be right,” said Wonsik, chancing another quick but discreet glance over at Taekwoon. Sanghyuk followed suit, but ended up locking eyes with him. They stayed like that for an awkward moment. And that’s when it happened.

Taekwook lifted an apple to his mouth, his I Might Be Making Eyes At You Or I Might Be Silently Breaking Out In Hives expression in full force, and-- _tried_ to bite it, but he was so focused on Sanghyuk that he sort of missed, and grazed the side of the apple. He fumbled with it to center it in his mouth, now looking like he was breaking out in hives _and_ he left the stove on at home.

But for some reason, Sanghyuk, couldn’t look away. It was like seeing two trains in the distance heading toward each other on the same track. He panicked under his breath. “ _Oh my god_ …do _not_ Tweet this, Wonsik.”

Wonsik was already scrolling frantically through his phone for a meme.

It was like time stood still. All Sanghyuk could see was Taekwoon’s mouth lingering on the apple, almost half of the entire thing, like a vacuum cleaner extension tube with a tennis ball blocking the opening. What the hell was happening.

Taekwoon bit into the apple and tried to pull away, but the bite was so big that he couldn’t pull it off and he had to keep biting into it. He eventually started rotating the apple to see if he could pull it off at a different angle. Sanghyuk could hear Wonsik beside him struggling not to laugh. Sanghyuk couldn’t even tell if he himself wanted to laugh or not. He was pretty sure he wanted this to be over.

By the time Taekwoon managed to yank off the chunk of apple, there was some juice spilling down his chin that he tried to slurp up but then wiped with the sleeve of his jacket. He continued to stare at Sanghyuk and started chewing and...bobbing his head around slightly. He touched his neck with his other hand, trying to make it look casual.

Wonsik finally snorted at that, and the sound of it kick-started something in Sanghyuk. They laughed so hard for so long that everyone else at the table gave up asking them why they were laughing.

~~~  
**Back at the auditorium:**

“And that was that,” Taekwoon concluded. He was lying down on the stage again, his arm draped above his head. “I can almost still hear them laughing…”

“Nope, that’s me,” Hongbin managed to choke out between guffaws. His left arm was wrapped around his stomach, right arm in front of him clenching his fist so hard his knuckles were bound to turn white soon.

Hakyeon himself had a contained grin on his face, his paintbrush hovering over the backdrop but not moving. “That’s...unfortunate.”

“FUCKIN’ TRAGIC I’M DYING NOW I KNOW WHAT WONSIK’S TWEET WAS ABOUT,” Hongbin yelled, reaching for his phone again.

Taekwoon pouted. “At least this mess is bringing joy to someone, I guess.”

“Fourteen people if you include everyone who liked Wonsik’s tweet,” Hongbin said without looking up from typing.

Hakyeon got up from his spot and went to sit down next to Taekwoon.

“Taekwoon. I think you should just talk to him. Enough of these silly antics.”

Taekwoon sprung up. “ _How_ am I supposed to talk to him? _After what happened today_?”

“Ask him if he has any apples,” said Hongbin, not missing a beat.

Hakyeon picked some of the fluff from the robe out of Taekwoon’s hair. “Listen. We’ve tried it your way. God knows why I agreed to all the ridiculous things you came up with, but we did. Now let’s try it my way. You have nothing to lose.”

“I have faith he’ll find something,” said Hongbin.

“What do you say?” asked Hakyeon, rubbing Taekwoon’s shoulder comfortingly.

~~~  
**The next day:**

Taekwoon walked up to Sanghyuk, who was waiting for him in front of the lockers after school. He was bursting at the seams with nervous energy and let the first words in his head come tumbling out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry I stole your jacket when you weren’t looking so I could use it as an excuse to talk to you.”

Sanghyuk’s eyes widened. “ _What_?”

“Oh--” Taekwoon removed one of his backpack straps and reached around to unzip the main pocket. He pulled out a dark green jacket. “I found your jacket.”

“You literally just said y--”

“Anyway so maybe you’re not a fan of apples. Not a huge fan, I mean. Everyone likes apples right? I think I saw you eat an apple the other week. Anyway, apples are a no, got it.”

Sanghyuk started grinning, laughter building up inside him. “No, I like apples. They’re cool. But before you go on, I should say sorry for laughing. I mean, I should, but holy shit I wish you’d seen it--okay, no, sorry. But really, what the hell was going on? Was that a dare or something?”

Taekwoon began to turn pink. “I--no, it wasn’t a dare. I was just…” he trailed off, looking down at his feet. “I....”

“You…” Sanghyuk offered.

“...washyngtompresyu.”

“...what?”

“I was trying to impress you…” Taekwoon repeated, slowly, not looking at him. Sanghyuk could still see his face turning a deeper shade of pink with each passing moment.

“Impress me,” said Sanghyuk, processing. “By seducing me with your sexy forbidden fruit.”

“W-wha--no--” Taekwoon was absolutely flustered, his entire face flushed to his ears, eyes wide, both hands waving in front of his face to help negate the notion. Sanghyuk started to laugh.

Taekwoon buried his face in his hands, hunching over (more than usual) in despair. Sanghyuk pulled his hands away, and held onto his wrists.

“Hey, it’s fine. Kinda weird, but that’s why I like you.” Taekwoon’s eyes grew even wider, staring at Sanghyuk wordlessly as his body froze in place.

“How about we get some curry fries and you can tell me about the theatre club’s upcoming play? Jaehwan’s been begging me to join the club with him because he doesn’t want to join it alone. Seems kinda cool.”

Taekwoon didn’t move.

“This is where you nod your head in agreement.”

Slowly, Taekwoon began to nod his head.

“Then you can show me how to seduce someone with curry fries,” Sanghyuk added, smirking. He started to walk, gently tugging at Taekwoon’s wrists. “Come on.”

Taekwoon followed him, muttering under his breath. “Maybe I’ll just stick to fruit…”


End file.
